


Дорога, проложенная алыми чернилами

by Cats_Queen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Queen/pseuds/Cats_Queen
Summary: Коротенькая история, вдохновлённая сказкой о купце с Багдада и фактом, что Шерлок и Мэри получили похожие ранения.





	Дорога, проложенная алыми чернилами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cesta zakreslená rudým inkoustem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226766) by [kratula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula). 



Представьте себе карту, старый пожелтевший пергамент цвета песка пустыни. По тому песку разбросаны экзотические названия городов, пахнущие пряностями, кофе и духами. Между городами тянутся мили и мили дорог, но только одна проведена красными чернилами.  
А на конце той алой линии, как цветок пустыни, сверкает великолепный город Самара.

Подобный алый цветок распустился на белоснежном полотне, срединой ему была чёрная дыра, оставленная кусочком жгучего металла, который дерзко прорвал тонкую преграду, чтобы зарыться под кожу и разорвать всё, что попадётся ему на пути. Так он разорвал другую линию — мощную жилу, что должна была питать тело драгоценной жидкостью, но теперь поила лишь бросающийся в глаза цветок.  
Это тот момент, когда дорога оборачивается рекой, что немилосердно сметает путника и несёт его в Самару.  
Но каждая дорожка ведёт в два направления, и покуда заблудившийся не забудет дорогу к своему сердцу, надежда жива. Если в его сердце окажется достаточно любви, что даст силы плыть против течения, Самары можно избежать.

Но встреча в том городе предстоит всем. Сумасшедший от неё бежит, мудрый к ней готов, а порой кто-то понимает, что она неизбежна и сам бросается в пурпурную реку, текущую к Самаре — слишком много алых чернил разлилось, и крохотная часть, что ещё осталась в сердце, подсказывает, что незамедлительно туда отправившись, других на долго от неё можно уберечь.


End file.
